Semingsworth-Stevenson Serpent
The Semingsworth-Stevenson Serpent was a prototype Airedalandian fighter aircraft of the 1970's. Development The Serpent was developed as a private venture by Semingsworth-Stevenson starting in 1968. It aimed to create an improved version if the Tiger II, but still, like its predecessor, fall into the light fighter category. With very a very high thrust to weight ratio (1.25 at normal loaded weight) and excellent manoeuvrability, the Serpent had great potential as a dogfighter. The aircraft was also designed with two engines for redundancy, and the engines were placed side by side to minimize asymmetry in the event the aircraft had to fly on one engine. The aircraft also had a hybrid fly-by-wire system, called the electronic control augmentation system (ECAS). Testing The Serpent first flew on July 18th, 1974, with Semingsworth-Stevenson's chief test pilot Gary Walkerson at the controls. The aircraft reportedly handled quite well, and during testing speeds of roughly Mach 1.95 were attained. Semingsworth-Stevenson was confident that with refinement (and possibly a better engine) the aircraft could easily surpass Mach 2. 3 prototype Serpents were built and test flown from 1974 to 1977. After the Serpent attracted the attention of the Royal Navy of Airedalandia, the RNA agreed to fund the further development of the Serpent and to also cover the costs of three single seat prototypes and a single two-seater. The first of the single seat Sea Serpent prototypes, some 10,000 lbs heavier than the original Serpent, flew on April 2nd, 1977. The redesigned aircraft had an all fly-by-wire control system and could now carry four as opposed to two missiles in addition to a 20mm cannon as its normal armament. The Sea Serpent flew test flights from 1977 up to 1981. Over the course of the testing program, 20 carrier landings and 18 carrier take-offs were performed. During one carrier test flight on November 17th, 1979, Sea Serpent prototype number 3 missed the arrestor wires on RSSOHF Bensonia ''and flew off the edge of the flight deck. The pilot, Captain Alfonso Torres, ejected safely and was recovered by the ''Bensonia's airguard helicopter within 10 minutes. Specifications (Serpent) Crew: 1 Length: 56 feet 0 inches Wingspan: 35 feet 0 inches Height: 16 feet 6 inches Weights: Empty: 17,180 lbs Normal Takeoff Weight: 23,000 lbs MTOW: 34,280 lbs Top Speed: 1484 mph Service Ceiling: 50,000 feet Range: 2,990 miles Combat Radius: 1,200 miles Rate of Climb: 50,000 feet/minute Thrust to Weight Ratio (TWR): 1.25 at normal takeoff weight Armament: To AAMs and one 20mm cannon Specifications (Sea Serpent) Crew: 1 Length: 56 feet 0 inches Wingspan: 40 feet 0 inches Height: 15 feet 4 inches Weights: Empty: 23,000 lbs Normal Takeoff Weight: 36,970 MTOW: 51,900 lbs Top Speed: 1,190 mph Service Ceiling: 50,000 feet Range: 1,250 miles with two AAMs Ferry Range: 2,070 miles Combat Radius: 460 miles Rate of Climb: 50,000 feet/minute Thrust to Weight Ratio (TWR): 1.13 at normal when loaded with 50% internal fuel, 0.96 when fully loaded. Armament: Up to 13,700 lbs external ordnance mounted on 9 hardpoints and one 20mm cannon Category:Airedalandia Category:IC Category:Retired Military Aircraft